I Wanna Skin You With My Tongue
by sleeplessabout-u
Summary: 'So, how do you feel about oral?" Karma asks nonchalantly, focusing her eyes on the laptop screen to refrain from looking at her girlfriend's (undoubtedly shocked) face— Oh god, she's gonna freak out...'


**A/N: So this is a follow up (or not?) for my other fic 'Desire, I'm Hungry' **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"So, how do you feel about oral?" Karma asks nonchalantly, with her head resting on Amy's chest comfortably while they cuddled on the bed. She's focusing her eyes on the laptop screen to refrain from looking at her girlfriend's (undoubtedly shocked) face— <em>Oh god, she's gonna freak out...<em>

Karma would be lying is she'd say this haven't been on her mind for a while now.

She's been debating how to break this to Amy about two weeks now. She had a plan, actually. She was going to surprise visit Amy (when her parents or Lauren weren't in the house preferably, she does _not_ know what could go down after that conversation) and Karma would bring her a couple her favorite baked goodies (best girlfriend ever, right?) and then she'd put on that cannibalism civil war (or _whatever_) African documentary on Netflix that Amy's been begging her to watch with her for a week. And _then,_ when Amy's mouth is all full with delicious donuts and she's watching some boring thing on her laptop, cuddled to her cute girlfriend— _Bam!_

It was a pretty good plan, Karma had thought.

And it could've been affective if she hadn't just blurted it out just because she was bored of this episode - and she couldn't stop her eyes from shifting to Amy, who was wearing some pajama shorts (_really fucking short_) - and their bare legs where touching - and _well_, her horny-teenager-boy-mind had decided to take charge of her mouth at the most inopportune moment— _and she didn't even have the donuts to distract Amy with!_

Amy stops running her fingers through Karma's hair as she looks down at her, "what's- wait, _oral?_ As in _oral_ sex?!" she sits up and Karma nods slowly and avoiding eye contact with her, "You want-"

Karma sighs and finally meets Amy's eyes, "_Yes,_ okay. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since that _thing_ we did two weeks ago, and then that shower and then you left, and I was still so... " she widens her eyes at Amy, "that I had to watch- _you know_, so I could- _you know..." _

"...You watch porn?"

"I- sometimes... Don't you?," Amy frowns and Karma shakes her head at her, "yeah, figured. So after I finished- _you know_, I had this sex dream about us that night, and it was so-"

"...Sex dream?"

"-hot and _raw, _and I just- I haven't been able to stop thinking about it and I-" Karma stares at Amy, her hazel eyes darkened and Amy feels breathless all of a sudden, "...I really want to make you scream like that"

Amy bites her lip to stop a whimper and breathes, "Whoa..."

And Karma looks at her through her eyelashes with a slight blush on her cheeks and looks away, "I- _yeah..."_ and Amy smiles at her cuteness and grips Karma's thighs and the redhead gets the idea and climbs onto Amy's lap sighing, "I just- really, _really_ wanna make you feel good" she mumbles as she nuzzles Amy's neck

"You do. _Everyday_," Amy says as she lifts Karma's head to kiss her softly on the lips, "but I want our-"

Karma smiles, "Our first time to be special, I know, and even though I've _told_ you it could be in the backseat of your a car, parked by a dump yard! It_ still_ be the best first time ever" she exclaims absurdly making Amy laugh, "Because of _us. _We're each others soul mates" she finishes softly, running her eyes through Amy's face eyes

Amy chuckles breathlessly at the adoration she can see on those eyes - _This girl's gonna be the death of me - _"You sure know how to make a girl feel special" she teases and flips Karma on her back, smiling when she screams in surprise, and buries her face on her girlfriend's neck and breathes her contently, "We'll see, okay?"

Karma squeals excitedly and wraps her legs around Amy's waist and attaches their lips together hotly, moving her fingers under Amy's shirt, feeling her girlfriend's abs clench when Karma runs them _just_ a little lower on her stomach.

The blond pulls away slightly, "I didn't say yes, butthead" she says seriously but Karma can see the amusement shinning on her green eyes.

"Whatever you say, love" Karma says on Amy's lips before connecting their mouths again and pulling their bodies impossibly closer.

It's still not enough, though.

* * *

><p>After that, they don't really bring up it up again.<p>

They were busy - school, Shane and _Lauren_, the 'real lesbians' thing _still_ going around school after two whole months- you know, the typical high school shit.

But, _damn_- they sure haven't forgot about it.

* * *

><p>It started as it usually starts.<p>

They were alone on one of their houses - this time it was Karma's - and it has been like five _minutes_ since they closed the door and they were already in their underwear kissing like they're lives depended on it.

Karma currently on her back moaning, running her nails all over Amy's back, while full lips sucked on her neck and a lean body moved between her legs.

This was familiar territory for them, the pulling and grabbing at each other to find the perfect angle for the most delicious friction. It's- _intoxicating_, and so addicting.

And then Amy runs her lips up to Karma's right ear, making her shiver, "I haven't stopped thinking about it either" she whispers slowly, she hopes her girlfriend knows what she's talking about but when she feels the nails scratching her back stop- she looks down

Karma's eyes are opened in surprise, and then she licks her lips, "No?" She asks shakily and Amy shakes her head slowly with a little smirk on her face, "Then what are we waiting for?" Karma says as she flips Amy, which earns her a squeal, "Now I know why you like doing that so much" she chuckles as she positions herself between Amy's legs.

"Wait!" Amy screams, "Wasn't I the one who was going to- _you know..."_

"Eat me out?" Karma asks with a low voice and Amy's eyes widen and she nods dumbly, "Oh no honey, that's not how it goes..." Karma says as she runs her eyes over girlfriend's body , "I told you I wanted to make you scream, didn't I?" she whispers and moans when Amy opens her legs wider and presses the heel of her foot on Karma's ass to push them together

They're basically breathing the same air.

"Can we take this off?" Karma asks unnecessarily as her hands start pulling down the front of Amy's bra, and then looks up when hands stop her, "Amy we've seen each other naked already, remember?" she says desperately - She _seriously_ needs her girlfriend naked right now.

"I know, Karma. Just remember-"

"Yeah, yeah" Karma says distractedly as she watches Amy sits up and unclasp her bra and then she shrugs it off her perfect shoulders and- "Oh god..." she breathes as her hands immediately attach themselves to her girlfriend's naked chest, "Have I ever told you how much I love your boobs?" she says breathlessly

Amy shivers at the cold hands on her warm skin. "I think you might have. Now you" she grabs Karma's creamy thighs to pull her closer to her on the bed and Karma lets Amy finish taking her bra off, (she has a thing about doing it herself), and their mouths crash together immediately

They're not close enough, so Karma decides she needs to act if she wants to get this thing going, "Lay down baby," she whispers against Amy's swollen lips and the blonde immediately complies.

Karma pulls away for a moment, and just- _looks. _Amy...all naked and, _fuck_- _willing_ for whatever Karma wants to do with her...

And that kinda makes it difficult for her to not just rip Amy's panties off, hook her leg around her shoulder and just-_ Calm down, you animal._

She lays on top on Amy again, both groaning at the feel of their chests pressed tightly together and kisses her gently with concealed passion, peaking her tongue just a _little_ inside Amy's mouth. Teasing her.

She's taking her time, she_ needs_ to make this special. Even though it's not their official first time having sex, she still needs to make this good (_perfect_) for Amy— _Amy deserves the world..._

"God, I love you" Karma says, her tone full of devotion, and watches as_ her_ blonde looks at her through her long eyelashes with those _mesmerizing_ green eyes

"I love you too, butthead" Amy says quietly and then wraps her arms around Karma's waist, "Now get to work, woman" she commands playfully and Karma giggles.

_You heard the lady Ashcroft, get to work._

The redhead's starts kissing her lips softly and then moves to her cheek, down to her jaw, and then - after inhaling that delectable scent that's just so- _Amy_ - she sucks lightly on the spot under her ear and Amy moans quietly. Karma leaves soft _slow_ kisses on her neck, with pressed lips - at_ first_, because then she opens her mouth to suck and press her tongue flatly against it and Amy groans at the feeling.

She then kisses her collarbone, nipping a little at it playfully because she knows how ticklish Amy is there- and indeed it is because Amy giggles delicately and looks down at a smirking Karma, "Dork" she breathes and Karma winks at her before lifting her to hands to cup her breasts gently, with a hint of roughness - and it makes her _ache_ all over

"God..." Karma sighs and grabbing her more tightly on her hands, Amy moans "this is all _mine_..." She breathes reverently and before Amy has a chance to reply, she pushes her breasts together and opens her mouth to nip and lick between them, and over them and on her stiff-

"Jesus, Karma" Amy whimpers and hold her head there— _She's not allowed to move_

But then Karma _does_, and Amy's annoyed but then the shorter girl says, "Oh, baby" throwing her a filthy smirk, "I'm only getting started"

"Then hurry up! Or am I have to-"

"Do what? Do what I've been doing all this time just- _imagining_ all the things I'd to you when I get you all naked and _ready_ for me?" Amy's breathing is erratic, "_God_- do you even know how many times that is? It happens every day Amy, multiple times..." She says lowly as her nails make a trail all over Amy's torso, "it's distracting-" she runs her eyes over Amy's chest, all that flushed skin... and the couple of marks she left there. "I need to taste you now" she states

And Amy _has_ to moan at that. She has to.

Karma's lips are on her abs now and then her mouth reaches Amy's belly button. She dips her tongue- and Amy doesn't know why that makes her more wet, but it _does_ and she closes her eyes at the feeling.

After that, she feels the lack of sensations on her body and how quiet Karma is and she opens her eyes to look down and- Karma's eyes are attached to her (unquestionably) ruined lace panties- and she feels kind of exposed but then she sees how Karma licks her lips and how flushed her face and chest is— _Nevermind..._

Karma bites her lip, "..._so_ ready" she says whispers. She's in a trance and her hand moves up without her permission to the front of Amy panties but then a pale hand swats at it her and she blinks in realization, "Right. Sorry" she apologizes. She doesn't wanna pressure Amy.

"It's fine, I know" Amy reassures, "Now _please_..." She hates how needy she sounds and when Karma smirks smugly at her, she hates it even more.

"Wow, Raundenfeld. You're pretty eager, aren't you?" She says slowly as she lowers her mouth to Amy's navel, holding Amy's hips down to the mattress and Amy whimpers in frustration

"_Please_, please just— take them off already!" she demands annoyed, before giving up and grabbing at the waistband to do it herself— _I am done with this slow shit- _

But then Karma swats her hands away, "No. Me" she states and Amy sighs and lays her arms her sides obediently

Karma flattens her hands on her hips, and sighs looking up to Amy, who's watching with rapt attention. She slowly - _Fucking tease_, Amy thinks - takes her girlfriend's panties off, running the tip pf her fingers down her legs as she does.

Okay, so they've seen each other naked before. They took some _very_ excruciating shower about two weeks ago. Literally a shower, nothing happened. But _this_- this was different. _So, so different..._

"Whoa..." Karma wasn't an expert on vaginas, maybe only hers, but she could certainly say Amy's was the prettiest one in the whole world - and her hand kind of aches with the need to touch-

"_Karmaa_" Amy whines embarrassedly and covers her blushing face with her hands, unaware of the hungry look being thrown her right now.

And Karma doesn't even throw her a glance as she hastily opens Amy's legs, licks her lips and dives in without any preamble. And the reaction is inmedia—

"OH MY GOD, OH GOD" Amy screams, her hips jumping instantly at the feeling and she feels her girlfriend's thumbs drawing hard circles on them to control the motion - and she _swears_ she just felt Karma smirk into her— yeah.

She doesn't even— _God, what is she doing to me? _She gasps when Karma does a particular hard (_earth shattering_) nip and— "Karma-" she groans lowly

_Oh my god, how many porn has this girl watched? She's an oral sex prodigy._

Karma's tongue moves up, and starts circling— "Ohmygodohmygodohmy_GOD_!" She exclaims in pleasurable - and Karma _hums_, like she does when she learns something knew, and the vibrations— "Jesus..."

_She's gonna past out- she's gonna pass out and go to heaven because this is the best feeling ev-_

Karma suddenly grabs at the back of her thigh and puts it on her shoulder, and she's _everywhere_ and then- then Amy throws her head back, a guttural groan escaping out oh her mouth, "_God_, baby right there..." Amy moans and she doesn't even recognizes her voice and she decides she _needs_ to remember everything so she opens her eyes for a moment, and feels _more_ heat run over her as she watches Karma's face bop up and down, and side to side and her hair's a mess and her ass in the air—

Her hand comes up to grasp softly at her head, running her fingers through the tangles_ -_ but then, Karma sort of tugs and her back arches— "Oh,godIloveyouIloveyouIloveyo-"

Karma's jaw is starting to hurt, that doesn't make her stop though. She needs to do this, she _needs_ to make Amy feel good.

She moves her eyes up to look at Amy and— _God_, she swears she can come at the sight - Amy's chest is heaving furiously, her eyes tightly closed as her head is thrown back on the bed, her other hand's gripping at the bed post and making the sexiest mewls Karma has ever heard.

She could do this everyday - and as she feels Amy's nails scratching her scalp - she's pretty sure Amy won't disagree with her. Karma watches how her face and her chest are all flushed, covered with a little sheen of sweat that just looks so- so fucking _hot_ that—

She can't help but slip her own hand down her very (_very_) wet panties - and her eyes shut in pleasure, moaning at finally getting a little tension relieved out of her body

Amy's pretty sure she's in heaven- and then Karma's tongue sort of moves down and then— "OH GOD, BABY" then that talented tongue is _inside_ her— wiggling and she thinks she hears her girlfriend whimper, but she really has no control of her actions. So she grips at Karma's messy hair relentlessly, controlling the movement of her head as she bucks her hips. Up and down and — _Yeah..._

She feels those familiar goosebumps and her stomach feels all tingly her eyes open briefly and- watches as Karma's hand draw slow patterns inside her underwear, "Karma..." she whines and throws her head against the pillows. _She's right there..._

And then Karma's (_dry_) unoccupied hand comes up to her chest and grabs and twists her fingers and— Yep. That was it.

Amy comes with an animalistic moan, so loud that it_ cracks_ at the end, trembling as countless shivers run through her whole body - and she misses when Karma's hand suddenly halts inside her panties as she groans and rests her forehead on Amy's thigh.

Amy's practically dead right know, and she's pretty sure she might have lost her voice for a few days. _So worth it though_, she sighs.

Karma can still feel Amy's thigh quivering as she takes it off her shoulder, and her chest still heaving and her eyes are still shut tightly— _I did this_.

She's extremely proud right now.

"Yeah, you did" Amy mumbles hoarsely, and Karma kinda figures she didn't say it on her head like she'd though.

"God, that was better than I could have ever imagine" She sighs dreamily as she rubs her hand up Amy's calf. She hears a low groan rumble out of Amy chest and sees the muscle of her abs tightened, "You're still going, baby?" She asks teasingly and Amy whimpers in response.

Yeah, so fucking proud.

After a while of Karma watching and Amy catching her breath - the blonde finally opens her eyes and looks at Karma tiredly, "Give me a couple minutes and I'll do you" she exhales

Karma giggles, "As romantic as that sounds, I'm- uh, good" she says hesitantly and reaches down to grab the blanket on the floor to cover Amy's cupcake-_ my cupcake..._

Amy frowns and leans on her elbows to look at her, "What do you mean you're good? No, just let me-" she starts to sit up and Karma grabs her shoulder and lays her again on the mattress - and Amy's so weak right now, she doesn't put much a fight

"I meant-" Karma says, laying down beside her, "that I'm _good_" she repeats throwing Amy a look and realization gleams on the blonde's green eyes

"Fuck, so I missed that?" she pouts

Karma laughs, "Yeah..." and then looks at Amy seriously, "I couldn't help myself. Like, do you even know how hot that was? And when you yanked my hair to-"

Amy groans embarrassedly, "Karma... Can we _not_ talk about that?" She begs and Karma doesn't seem to hear her as she continues looking at nowhere with glazed dark hazel eyes— _Is she seriously recreating what just happened about 30 minutes ago?_

"-so hot. I have so much spank bank material..." She murmurs distractedly

Amy looks at her, "You are such a boy" she says seriously, and Karma just grins at her but then frowns

"That would be so embarrassing though" she replies thoughtfully, "Can you imagine me with a boner like, everytime I think about you?" She giggles and Amy smirks

"That would be kinda hot actually" she says lowly and Karma's eyebrows lift up in surprise

"Ooh, that one's definitely going on my 'Naughty Sexy Fantasies For Me and Amy After We Finally have Sex List' and _yes_— that's actually the name" she rolls her eyes to conceal her embarrassment

"I love you" Amy laughs, resting her hand on her girlfriend's chest

Karma's grins, "Yeah I know, and the whole neighborhood does too" she teases, "You kinda screamed it a lot" she shrugs lightly and Amy lifts her head to kiss her deeply (_shut her up, really_)

She pulls away after a minute, looking at Karma with an inquiring look, "Um-"

"Yeah," Karma nods amusedly, "you taste delicious"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I know a lot of you were waiting for the shower thing but like, I suck at smut. I still hope you guys liked this one, for me it was like— Meh. I didn't really liked how it turned out but it was written so. Oh, I don't really know anything (literally) about lesbian sex, idk if u guys noticed hahaha sorry.**

** (Btw, people...Reamy- REAMY— like, omgomgOMG! I'm torn people, I'M FUCKING TORN!)**

**Review diz shit :) **


End file.
